HisaLector Already home
by Lectorships
Summary: When Lisa leaves Hector is immensely upset. When the rest of the Company tries to cheer him up. On the other hand Lisa feels alone when there is no one to help her. Each chapter will be about either Hector or Lisa. This will be a four chapter story with an epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

The day Lisa left was possibly one of the saddest days of Hector's life. He drove her to the airport and before she left, he grabbed her hand and promised to text her every day. As he said those words the both had tears streaming down their faces. She would only be gone a year but it's the longest they've been apart. Lisa wrapped her arms around Hector, she told him, "When you're scared and alone just know I'm already home." A quote from Already Home by A Great Big World.

As they broke apart Lisa smiled at Hector for the last time in a year. As she set off Hector again started crying. He drove home pulling over multiple times for his vision was too blurred to keep driving. When he eventually got home he was immediately pulled into a hug by his little sister, Jessica. "Let's go inside, Mom made Hot cocoa." Jessica said with a sad smile. Not only did she hate to see Hector sad, but Lisa was her best friend. She would miss her greatly.

As they all sipped their drinks Jessica invited Keith, the other member of the Electric Company and also her secret boyfriend, over to their house to help cheer Hector up. Of course Keith missed Lisa as well, but he always made Hector smile.

When Keith arrived at their house he had a small smile. It was almost suspicious. "Hector, I'm not sure if this will make you happy or make you more depressed. Lisa left this note with me. She told me to give it to you at the right time, and I think that's now." Keith handed Hector the note slowly not sure if this was a good idea.


	2. Chapter 2

As Hector took the note from Keith he debated opening it for a minute. He wanted to see what was inside. He opened the envelope and read the first words aloud his voice fading quickly. This meant to much to share with Jess and Keith now. The letter read,

Dear Hector,

You say love is what you put into it  
You say that I'm losing my will  
Don't you know that you're all that I think about  
You make up a half of the whole

You say that it's hard to commit to it  
You say that it's hard standing still  
Don't you know that I spend all my nights  
Counting backwards the days 'til I'm home

If only New York wasn't so far away  
I promise this city won't get in our way  
When you're scared and alone  
Just know that I'm already home

I say that we're right in the heart of it  
A love only we understand  
I will bend every light in this city  
And make sure they're shining on you

If only New York wasn't so far away  
I promise this city won't get in our way  
And when you're scared and alone  
Just know that I'm already home

When life takes its own course  
Sometimes we just don't get to choose  
I'd rather be there next to you  
Promise you'll wait for me  
Wait for me  
Wait 'til I'm home

All I have is this feeling inside of me  
The only thing I've ever known

If only New York wasn't so far away  
I promise this city won't get in our way  
When you're scared and alone  
Just know that I'm already home

If only New York wasn't so far away  
I will be there every step of the way  
And when you're scared and alone  
Just know that I'm already home  
Just know that I'm already home.

Lisa

PS. I love you

As Hector read the final words he smiled. He always had a crush on Lisa but he didn't know she liked him. A week later he emailed her thanking her for the letter and asking her how her week was he ended his email with,

PS. I love you too


	3. Chapter 3

As Lisa left for her airplane she smiled at Hector. She knew

that it would the last time in a year she would see his face. She tried

to act happy for him but on the inside she was sad and scared. Her

usual happy self was hidden by grief. She was leaving her friends. A

single tear slipped but Hector didn't notice.

As Lisa took her seat, she pulled out her laptop. She turned on

YouTube and put on a a mix of recommended videos. She leaned

back and started to watch until it was time to take off. She wondered

if Keith gave Hector the letter yet. She wondered if he would feel the

same way. As she thought these thoughts she drifted off to sleep.

~One Week Later~

Lisa had just gotten used to her hotel room. She was staying

there for another week then going to a new state. She looked out the

window. She could see a blinking sign that read, "Great Miami

eats!"

She sighed then flopped down on the bed. She was going to

check her email then read until she fell asleep. As she opened her

inbox a new email popped up. It was from Hector! She clicked so

fast she didn't read the subject line. She read it, smiling profusely, it

him thanking her for the letter and asking her about her week. She

was about to reply when she read the P.S. She started to cry tears

of happiness. After being around him for so many years now finding

that he shares her feelings is amazing.

She replied telling him about her week and where she was.

Lisa smiled and shut her computer and tried to read. Her attempts

were failed though. She kept thinking about Hector. She fell asleep

smiling and thinking about the future.


	4. Final Chapter

It was now August and Lisa was in Washington D.C. She was

working with NASA on the properties of rocket fuel. She was just

finishing a lab report when Hector sent her a text. It read "Big news!

Marcus has got the power! Well kinda. Could we video chat?"

Lisa replied with "Yes! Just one second." She fixed herself and went

outside. She video called Hector and became a flying T.V.

"Hey Hector! So what's up?" Hector explained the whole thing to

Lisa. Marcus walked in just after Hector finished. Lisa said bye then

shut off her computer.

A few hours later Lisa got another text from Hector. "He did it!

And he defeated the Pranksters! Time for him to join!" Lisa turned

her computer back on and became a T.V once more.

"Hi Lisa!" Marcus said excitedly.

"Hi Marcus. Congratulations! I wonder what you're special skill

will be." Lisa said. ( **I haven't seen this episode in forever. I just**

 **remember that. XD** ) The routine went as usual. Marcus had numbers as a skill. As everyone was playing with the numbers, Lisa

was staring at Hector. His pale blue eyes were sparkling with

playfulness. Lisa smiled at him and he smiled back.

~A couple hours later~

Lisa and Hector were still video chatting. Lisa was about to leave

when Hector kissed the camera. Lisa kissed her camera back and

almost feel his lips. When they pulled back she smiled and half

laughing said "Bye, Hector! I love you."


	5. Epilogue

Lisa was home. Everything was right in the world. She flopped on

her bed and thought about how she was going to surprise Hector.

She came up with an idea and fell asleep.

Early the next morning Lisa got dressed and went to the Electric

Diner. Only Shock was there. She carefully entered not catching

Shock's attention. When Shock finally noticed her, her face was

buried in a menu. He came over to take her order. She lifted the

menu off her face. Shock immediately pulled her into a bear hug and

spun her around. She hugged Shock back and they talked for a

while. "Hector's coming!" Shock said and Lisa buried herself in the

menu again.

Hector walked in the diner paying no attention to Lisa. Then all of

a sudden he was in a bear hug. He looked down at the familiar smile

he loved so much and wrapped his arms around Lisa. They stayed

like that for about ten minutes before anyone said anything. Lisa

broke the silence with a hi. They both laughed then kissed. This time

for real. Lisa could feel his lips,feel his warmth. As they broke apart

Jessica and Keith walked into the diner. They both saw Lisa and

it became a group hug.

Hector and Lisa broke free and sat together on one side and Jess

and Keith on the other of the booth. They sat together and caught up.

They sat like that for the rest of the day. Not even the pranksters

could ruin this perfect day.


End file.
